¡Demasiada cafeína!
by nawcutebubu
Summary: ·SinJa· Modern!AU· PWP Tras una semana de duro trabajo, Ja'far tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño por tomar demasiadas bebidas estimulantes. Solo hay una solución a esto a esas horas de la noche…
1. ¡Demasiada cafeína!

Viernes, 12 a.m. Tras una semana agotadora llena de fechas de entrega y horas extra en el trabajo, Ja'far llegó a su habitación nervioso. A lo largo del día había bebido cuatro cafés, un _Red-Bull_ , y varias _Coca-Colas_ para mantener su cerebro a flote. Pero en ese momento, su cerebro se encontraba en el limbo, y su cuerpo era más el de un zombi. A pesar de su estado actual, estaba contento. Le encantaba su trabajo, su jefe le había elogiado, convirtiéndose así en un ejemplo a seguir en la oficina, y eso le compensaba en gran parte todo el curro.

Nada más llegar a su pequeño refugio, se tumbó en la cama, intentando cerrar los ojos para ver si caía rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero Morfeo no estaría en casa, pues no lograba conciliar el sueño. Gruñó con fuerza, enfadado consigo mismo por haber tomado todos esos brebajes. Se encontraba en ese estado físico y mental en el que sentía sueño, pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso. ¿Qué podía hacer? Pues lo más lógico que podía hacer un ser humano: conectarse a Internet desde su ordenador. Así se desplazó lentamente al escritorio, arrastrando los pies protegidos por sus zapatillas de andar por casa, y sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa del trabajo, decidió liberar su cerebro a Internet.

Pasaron los minutos, y a más o menos a las dos horas desde que se conectó se aburrió tremendamente, cosa muy rara. ¿Qué podía ser más entretenido que ver a gatitos durmiendo en una cesta, o ver una serie que ni siquiera tuvo que pagar? Ah, sí, había algo. Una palabreja que empezaba por P. Antes de eso, debía asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Tras eso, tecleó con rapidez una dirección web que se sabía de memoria. En su pantalla se abrió una ventana con pop-us de chats falsos de chicas que estaban locas por él; de publicidad con sonido salido del mismísimo averno que él como un muchacho precavido que era, había silenciado sus altavoces; y de decenas de cuadritos con títulos con muchas equis y signos de suma. Una página web de matemáticas no era, desde luego.

Pero, ¿quién podía culparle? Había trabajado toda la maldita semana, por lo que no se había podido amar a sí mismo. Eso no podía ser así. Además, tenía como excusa que la masturbación relajaba los músculos y liberaba tensiones. Agh, qué demonios, no tenía por qué justificar nada. De este modo, le dio un clic a un vídeo, se untó las manos con un poco de gel, y comenzó la faena.

Las actrices no eran buenas interpretando ni el guión sólido narrativamente hablando, pero Ja'far dejó apartado su lado cinéfilo y se fijó en otros argumentos igual de sólidos. Agitaba la mano de arriba a abajo, pasando de movimientos lentos a más rápidos de forma gradual. De estar completamente callado, Ja'far comenzó a soltar leves gruñidos de placer, mientras sentía que su zona inferior se iba calentando por momentos. Sus ojos se iban desplazando de la pantalla del ordenador para ver las caras de las chicas, a su mano para no perder el ritmo. Sentía cómo sus piernas se estremecían ante las placenteras punzadas. Y él, poco a poco, empezaba a sentirse extasiado respirando con más agitación.

Sin embargo, la alegría no le duró mucho tiempo al pobre Ja'far. Con la persona que vivía una puerta cerrada no iba a impedirle entrar. La puerta se abrió de un portazo tan tremendo que Ja'far saltó de su silla, casi cayéndose (pues era una silla con ruedas). El chico de las pecas tapó su prominente erección como decentemente pudo, y se giró con furia para ver la cara del ser que iba a morir en los próximos 10 segundos. Este ser, entretanto, había entonado sus palabras con fuerza mientras entraba triunfante a la habitación, pero tuvo que modular el tono hasta decibelios que solo podían sentir oídos sensibles:

—¡OYEEE, JA'FAAAAR! NO TENGO SUEÑO, VAMOS A VER UNA… ¿película?

Ja'far, rojo como el tomate más rojo, gritó airado:

—¡S-SIN! ¡¿ES QUE NO SE TE OCURRE TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR?!

Sinbad, que así era como se llamaba el intruso, era el mejor amigo de Ja'far. Aunque en esos momentos Ja'far estaría cuestionando de su amistad, y de si enterrar a Sinbad en el jardín de los vecinos o en el descampado del barrio. Sinbad, completamente en blanco, se quedó recto como un palo mientras procesaba en su cerebro lo que había hecho sin querer. Ja'far estaba soltando bramidos como un toro, sentado en una pose bochornosa en un vano intento de taparse. Sinbad tragó saliva y dijo completamente avergonzado:

—Ja'far, lo siento mucho. Pensé que estabas en la cama. Como te había visto tan cansado… N-no era mi intención.

—Ya, me lo imagino. Pero, como te he dicho, podías haber tocado antes de entrar. Para eso cierro la puerta, Sin —respondió Ja'far mientras suspiraba fuertemente. Se cerró la bragueta, cerró igualmente la pantalla del ordenador, y posó sus codos en el escritorio mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las muñecas, intentando calmarse del disgusto. Ja'far no estaba viendo la carita de pena que estaba haciendo su amigo, completamente culpable de aguarle la fiesta a su _compi_ inseparable. Tartamudeando, Sinbad intentó despedirse a la vez que retrocedía para irse del cuarto y salir corriendo como una doncella con lágrimas en los ojos:

—B-bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Y-ya te he molestado lo suficiente.

—Me da igual. Haz lo que te dé la gana —Ja'far lo dijo más para sí mismo que para Sinbad, aunque soltándolo de forma desconcertante. Sinbad se quedó inmóvil ante la tajante respuesta, y decidió que lo sería mejor no moverse del sitio, como ante el encuentro con un T-Rex. El silencio imperó un largo rato y ambos seguían con la misma pose: Sinbad tieso como un palo sin ninguna expresión, y Ja'far apoyado en el escritorio, notando su erección pero con pocas ganas de tocarla.

De repente alguien por fin habló, y no era nadie más que Sinbad.

—Esto, ¿y qué porno estabas viendo?

—Una de la página que siempre visito —respondió de forma casi inmediata, mientras se giraba para verle. Lucía más calmado, pero con un pequeño mohín en la boca. Ja'far conocía tanto a su amigo que sabía que no lo había hecho aposta, así que prefería dejarlo pasar. _Ha sido un corte tremendo, sí, pero bueno, podría haber sido peor_ , se decía. Sinbad seguía con una leve mirada lastimera y se acercó a él para ir a abrir el ordenador, curioso de ver qué peli había visto Ja'far _._ Y así, como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada, se dispusieron a verla juntos como si se tratara de un clásico del cine.

—Anda, si esa ya me la he visto —comentó Sinbad mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se holgaba su camiseta, dejando el ordenador delante de él. Ja'far se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda la pared acolchada de almohadas y tirando a la papelera la servilleta que había usado para limpiarse las manos.

Como la película estaba por la mitad, decidieron ver la otra mitad restante. Más que intentar disfrutarla, estuvieron comentándola irónicamente. Sinbad tuvo que ir dos veces al baño de la risa. Ja'far no paraba de soltar remarques cómicos de la cinta; tales como que se veía la sombra de un miembro del equipo en una toma, o había un fallo de _ráccord_ en otra. Cuando terminaron la película, Sinbad le robó el portátil a su dueño.

—Vale, ya nos hemos reído bastante. Vamos a ver una buena —Con destreza tecleó el título de otro largometraje en el buscador, e hizo clic en el vídeo. Ja'far se encogió de hombros, acomodándose entre los cojines mientras esperaba a que se cargara la película. No había sido la primera vez que había visto una porno con Sinbad. Y Ja'far sabía que no iba a ser la última si su amigo seguía rodando por ahí. Sinbad tenía razón en que era mejor que la anterior porque las actrices estaban más voluptuosas y no se veían tantos fallos. Pero más que eso, lo que estaba poniendo a Ja'far era, como siempre, estar en compañía. Solo el morbo de tener a Sinbad al lado, intentando ocultar su erección al igual que él, era demasiado.

Así, a los cinco minutos Ja'far tuvo que sentarse para bajarse la bragueta, y terminar lo que había comenzado. Justo cuando iba a empezar notó cómo la mano de Sinbad quería sustituir la suya. Sorprendido, le miró. Sinbad tenía una cara suplicante mezclada con culpa, sin mencionar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sinbad le suplicó:

—Déjamelo a mí, por favor.

Ja'far no hizo nada aparte de quitar su mano. Sinbad sonrió con dulzura a modo de gracias, y acercándose al bote de gel que estratégicamente había colocado cerca, se impregnó las manos de este. Ja'far no evitó soltar un suspiro descarado al descubrir el plan de Sinbad. Sinbad así comenzó a mover la mano con maestría, apretando suavemente para que notara su tacto. Ja'far respiraba más agitado, mientras miraba cómo Sinbad estaba ensimismado en tu tarea. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando Sinbad se percató de la mirada de Ja'far, y sonrió levemente aunque ruborizado.

Lo siguiente que hizo Sinbad fue tumbarle a lo largo de la cama. Suerte que era lo bastante espaciosa para ambos y para el portátil que se había quedado encendido en una esquina. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración del otro, pero a la vez con un mínimo de espacio para desenvolverse. Sinbad, viendo que Ja'far estaba acelerando su respiración, comenzó a mover la mano más rápido, y Ja'far no podía sino soltar leves quejidos entrecortados. Sus latidos eran fuertes; tanto, que hasta Sinbad los escuchaba. Y Sinbad, viendo que Ja'far tenía la cara ruborizada, le estaba mirando y notando la erección de este tan caliente como el vapor, también comenzó a gemir y a notar su propia erección crecer de a poco. Demasiado tiempo llevaba callado Sinbad, algo demasiado raro en él, por lo que tuvo que decir algo, que fue:

—Normal que ligues tanto con las chicas, con esa cara que pones…

—¿Sabes que calladito estás más guapo, Sin? —Sonrió Ja'far con desparpajo. Le molestaba que Sinbad le recordara sus andanzas con mujeres, y más en esos momentos. Sinbad decidió apretar con suavidad el frenillo, haciéndole soltar un gemido a Ja'far muy llamativo como dulce venganza por su contestación. Seguidamente movió con agilidad la mano y siguió con su patrón de movimiento. Ja'far sacudió las piernas mientras arqueaba la espalda por toda la emoción recibida. Todo le quemaba, toda esa ropa le estaba sobrando. Pero quería esperar, no podía parar ahora mismo. Sinbad siguió hasta que empezó a ver que Ja'far estaba en frenesí, y entonces el movimiento de su mano lo volvió lento para intensificar el orgasmo. Ja'far estaba disfrutando por completo, pero no por mucho ya. De una sacudida intentó apartar la mano de Sinbad, pues estaba a punto de correrse. Pero Sinbad se negó, resultando al final que el líquido seminal se derramara por toda su mano.

Ja'far, recuperando la respiración, le miró algo avergonzado. Sinbad por el contrario le miró divertido, y lascivamente se agachó para lamerse la mano que aún estaba sujetado el pene del chico. Ja'far se sobresaltó: Sinbad nunca antes había hecho eso. Era cierto que no había sido ni de lejos la primera masturbación que le había hecho, pero nunca había llegado a más. ¿En qué estaba pensando Sin? Justo después, Sinbad se incorporó, mientras se relamía a gusto los labios. Sinbad parecía que estaba satisfecho, pero no del todo. Ja'far se fijó entonces en el bulto en el pantalón, y lo comprendió: ya era hora de responderle. Primero se quitó la camisa, que a estas alturas estaba arrugada y sudada a más no poder. Luego apartó el portátil, colocándolo en el suelo cerrado y apagado. Finalmente, empujó a Sinbad para que se tumbara en su cama, y le quitó su camiseta para que no agonizara de calor. Antes de que pudiera empezar Sinbad le interrumpió, pidiéndole algo muy raro:

—Ja'far, antes de eso… ¿No te importaría besarme?

El nombrado se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Encima, Sinbad le estaba mirando con determinación. Se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

—Quiero probar cómo besas, nada más. Si lo haces tan bien como correrte, tiene que ser una maravilla.

 _Maldita sea_ , se dijo. El morbo que le daba Sinbad no se lo podía dar nadie, de eso estaba seguro. Sus deseos eran órdenes para Ja'far, a lo que se acercó dándole un apasionado beso que se fue intensificando como si de una competición se tratase. Ja'far mordía con suavidad los labios de Sinbad, y Sinbad intentaba aprisionar la lengua de Ja'far con la suya. En la habitación lo único que se se escuchaba eran las fuertes respiraciones de los dos, intentando atraparse. Ja'far notaba cómo la erección de Sinbad estaba reclamándole atención, y como buen muchacho que era no iba a dejarla desatendida. Dio un ósculo final tras devorar por completo los labios de su compañero, y con ese beso declaró su próximo movimiento. Sinbad sonrió con un leve jadeo de acompañante, y dio su veredicto:

—Je, lo sabía.

Ja'far le miró divertido. Con fiereza le quitó toda tela que le importunaba, cosa que excitó más a Sinbad. Tras pasar por el ritual de la lubricación, empezó a masturbarle. Ja'far se colocó encima de él, provocando una agradable presión en la ingle de Sinbad. Con la mano derecha seguía con el delicioso movimiento en el falo de Sinbad. Sinbad a su vez estaba ruborizado, casi rojo, y apartaba la mirada de forma candorosa ante los ojos oscuros de Ja'far entre gemidos. Si Sinbad decía que Ja'far ligaba tanto por la cara que ponía, claramente Sinbad no se imaginaba lo que la suya le ganaba de calle. La mano libre de Ja'far jugueteaba con el aire, rozando inadvertidamente en ocasiones la oreja o la mejilla de Sinbad. Cuando surgía ese roce, Sinbad se giraba por instinto en busca de la mano. Cuando Ja'far se dio cuenta de eso, le acercó el pulgar a la boca, y Sinbad empezó a chuparlo con sensualidad. Ja'far dio un respingo de la impresión, y quiso recompensarle apretando con la mano la base del pene, a lo que Sinbad soltó un quejido más fuerte de placer. Era música para sus oídos. Agitó la mano con más firmeza, mientras notaba que los jadeos de Sinbad iban en crescendo. La manera de interactuar de Sinbad le resultaba curiosa: a veces arqueaba la espalda, otras veces abría las piernas, luego giraba delicadamente la cabeza evitando el contacto visual… Ja'far revisaba atentamente todo movimiento que hiciera, era digno de admiración. Al cabo del tiempo, y viendo cómo Sinbad estaba llegando al éxtasis, empezó a preparar su movimiento final.

Redujo la velocidad de su movimiento en la mano, haciendo que su compañero se quejara con un leve chasquido. Pero la queja de Sinbad no duró mucho, pues Ja'far inmediatamente comenzó a frotarse contra él, completamente desnudo, sintiendo una fricción placentera. Sinbad aferró sus brazos en las caderas de su compañero, empujándose para aumentar el movimiento de vaivén. Ya no solo Sinbad gemía, ambos estaban soltando quejidos de placer. A veces se miraban, con un Ja'far sereno pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas que parecía rubí por su blancuzca piel respondiendo a un Sinbad que sonreía de oreja a oreja totalmente colorado. El movimiento llegó a incrementarse hasta que finalmente Sinbad se corrió y el semen manchó parte del abdomen de Ja'far. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos, recuperando la respiración. Sinbad estaba completamente abochornado, pero sonriente. Ja'far como analogía a lo que había hecho Sinbad, se pasó un dedo en el abdomen. Lamió el semen degustándolo, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Sinbad para que viese cada detalle de lo que estaba haciendo. Sinbad soltó una carcajada ante el descarado acto. Se incorporó para darle un ligero beso a Ja'far en los labios y arrastrarle a las profundidades de las sábanas de su propia cama. Ya en ella, Ja'far se acercó otra servilleta que tenía a mano y se limpió la barriga para no manchar nada.

—¿Me puedo quedar aquí a dormir contigo? —preguntó Sinbad con mucha cortesía.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —le respondió, y Sinbad se acurrucó con más fuerza, sonriente. Si Ja'far hacía dos horas estaba casi insomne, ahora estaba que se caía del sueño. Vaya que sí liberó tensiones. Tras un suspiro, opinó abiertamente—. Somos unos tíos muy raros, Sin.

—Se llama "follamigo". Y es lo más genial del mundo.

—Será "masturbamigo", ¿no?

—Da igual cómo lo digas, Ja'far. Lo importante es lo que sientas en tu corazón —respondió Sinbad completamente serio. Ja'far soltó una carcajada, al igual que Sinbad, y apaciguado, cerró los ojos por el sueño. Sí, lo importante era que esa noche iba a dormir descansado, y bien acompañado.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡nawcutebubu al habla!

Aunque tengo varias historias en mente con Sinbad y Ja'far, esta ha sido la primera que me ha salido (porque es la más corta). ¡Espero que os guste!

He querido retratar otro tipo de relación entre ambos, porque aunque obviamente me encantan estos dos en plan acaramelados y con muchos "te quiero" y tal, no viene nada mal una visión más salvaje y bromántica, ¿verdad? En el plano sexual, he querido probar otra visión que no sea el clásico mete y saca. Espero que haya podido transmitir a dos tíos hechos y derechos dándose muuuucho cariño.

Y sobre el tema del AU ha sido más que nada por cambio, y para reforzar la idea de que tanto Sin como Jaffie son mega colegas hasta el punto de que se comprenden en varios aspectos. Eso sí, mantendrían la misma edad que en la historia original.

Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, y de nuevo, ¡gracias por leer!


	2. ¡Demasiado alcohol!

Lo del otro día no fue normal. Además, me he atrevido a decir "Da igual cómo lo digas". ¡Por favor, Sin! Creo que mis sentimientos hacia Ja'far no han hecho más que intensificarse tras ese último… encontronazo. Pensaba que iba a quedarme satisfecho solo con que sea mi amigo, pero mi cabeza va por otro lado. Pero qué le voy a hacer, si he estado con él prácticamente toda mi vida, y poco a poco le he visto con otros ojos. Ya está, decidido, creo que intentaré hablar con él para ver si eso de "Da igual cómo lo digas" se convierte en "Somos pareja". ¡A mí no me molestaría en absoluto si me lo preguntara! Aunque bueno, eso es porque soy yo…

Así que aquí estamos almorzando en la sala de estar. Es domingo, ha pasado un día desde "eso" y debería estar pensando más en los encargos que tengo que hacer para mañana en el trabajo, pero ¡qué más da! Ja'far come en silencio, probando cada bocado como si fuera un crítico de cocina (aunque él haya sido el que ha preparado su comida, no sé por qué debería criticarse a sí mismo). Mientras yo le doy algún que otro sorbo a la lata de cerveza, y como él se habrá percatado, estoy hablando menos de lo habitual. En parte lo hago para incitarle a que me pregunte, algunas veces me gusta llamarle la atención. Finalmente, habla:

—¿No te gusta el plato? ¿Quieres que te fría unos huevos mejor? —A la vez arqueaba la ceja con cierto escepticismo.

—No, me encanta la comida, Ja'far. Es solo que estoy algo pensativo —le contesté mientras agito la mano evadiendo su confusión.

— _"¿Algo pensativo?"_ —Ahora está frunciendo el ceño. Le habrá sorprendido que piense mientras bebo, y no me extraña. Sonreí y seguí comiendo, decidí darle el toque misterioso al diálogo. Si él supiera que estaba pensando en él… Al cabo de un rato, una idea surgió en mi cabecita. ¿Qué le parecería tener una cita conmigo? Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos. Nos hemos vuelto bastante hogareños tras haber cortado con nuestras anteriores parejas.

—Oye, Ja'far, ¿te apetece ir al cine? Hace tiempo que no salimos de casa. — Ja'far estaba bebiendo del vaso, y tras una pausa para escucharme, se acabó su bebida y me respondió:

—Así que era eso… ¿Por eso estabas "algo pensativo"?

—No —Qué rebuscado es. Me encanta—. Era por hacer algo diferente.

—Ya… No parece un mal plan. —¡Ay, Dios, que ha aceptado! Sacar a Ja'far de casa es igual de difícil que sacar a una serpiente de su cueva.

Me fijé en el calendario del móvil, y ¡sorpresa! ¡Mañana resulta que era festivo! ¡Adiós, trabajo! Esto es una señal, y quería agradecer desde aquí al que esté ahí arriba por echarme una mano. Ja'far eligió la película por mí (total, iba a estar más atento a él que a lo que fuéramos a ver, me conozco muy bien), y decidí prepararme en secreto para la "cita". Bendito internet, todo sea dicho.

Horas más tarde ahí estaba yo, a media hora de la película, vestido con mis mejores galas. Mis mejores galas eran la chaqueta de cuero que me había regalado Ja'far por mi cumpleaños y mis raídos pantalones vaqueros. Decidí recoger mi pelo algo largo ya en una coleta baja, y llevaba puesto mis mejores aros (los de los diecisiete años) y una pulsera de cuero. Ja'far iba con un jersey y un pantalón de pana, y sus gafas verdes aceitunas de pasta para ver de lejos. Estaba guapísimo, casi me quita la respiración. Carraspeé para tomar aire y poner decirle a Ja'far de irnos de casa.

De repente sonó el móvil de Ja'far. Se disculpó antes de cogerlo mientras se echaba a un lado, qué educado es. Para mi extrañeza, estuvo hablando por bastante tiempo, como diez minutos. Parecía como si estuviera discutiendo, pero no escuchaba a Ja'far alterado en ningún momento. Tras la enigmática llamada, Ja'far soltó una bocanada de aire, y me comentó:

—¿Te acuerdas de los niños, Sin? A su madre le ha salido un recado urgente, y vamos a tener que quedarnos con ellos. ¿Crees que la película les gustará? ¡Voy a por ellos! Te espero abajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ja'far cerró la puerta, mientras terminaba de arreglarse los zapatos al salir. Escuché un fuerte crujido: era mi corazón, roto por la desilusión. Mi sueño de que esto iba a ser una cita, al traste. Pero lo que más me había dolido era oír a Ja'far animado. ¿Le gustaba más la idea de estar con los niños que conmigo? ¿En serio?

* * *

La película creo que estuvo bien. Mentira, no me había de enterado de nada. Aunque me pareció muy guapa la actriz protagonista. Tras dejar a los niños en su casa, regresamos a la nuestra. Ja'far fue el que cerró la puerta tras pasar yo. Lo primero que hice nada más pisar el suelo de mi casa fue soltar un larguísimo suspiro. Todo el plan que había pensado fue mutilado por las inconveniencias del destino. Estaba muy pero que muy frustrado. Ja'far creo que notó mi reacción, y me dio una palmada en la espalda para decirme:

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

—No hace falta. Solo quiero beber para olvidar —comenté en voz alta. Luego, me dirigí a la cocina sin quitarme ni mi abrigo ni la ropa y agarré un _six pack_ de mi querida cerveza belga, preparado para sentarme en el sofá y tomar. Seguro que mi cara en todo el proceso era la misma frustrada que tenía cuando había llegado a casa. No me fijé en si Ja'far estaba por ahí cerca, pero poco me importaba. ¡Había perdido una oportunidad buenísima, eso era lo que importaba! Cuando hube acabada la primera lata, me abalancé para alcanzar la segunda lata. Pero Ja'far me había quitado la lata antes, y se había sentado conmigo. El chasquido del abridor retumbó en la sala.

—Beber para olvidar… ¿El qué? —preguntó a la vez que tomaba un sorbo. Ja'far se había cambiado de ropa por una más cómoda para andar por casa. Intenté contestarle pero me interrumpió—. ¿Tan mal lo has pasado hoy? Creía que eras tú el que quería ir al cine.

—No es por eso —contesté agarrando otra lata y también abriéndola para beberla—. Es por…. una cosa del trabajo de mañana.

—Mañana es festivo, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Casi escupí la cerveza por el despiste. ¡Claro, por eso le había dicho de salir hoy! Ja'far cambió de conversación al ver que la actual no le llevaba a nada.

—Qué grandes están los niños, ¿verdad? No parecen los mismos. Ha sido una alegría estar con ellos.

—Sí, muy guapos todos —comenté con un desdén casi imperceptible.

—Alibaba parece un adulto, Aladdin ha crecido en estatura y Morgiana sonríe más —siguió comentando como si fuera un padre orgulloso, entretanto que alcanzaba el mando de la tele y la encendía. Yo seguía dándole a la bebida intentando perderme entre los centilitros de alcohol, más que nada porque seguía haciéndome daño con el pensamiento del plan fallido. Pobres, en realidad no tenían la culpa. Más bien fue mía por no ser valiente y haberle dicho a Ja'far que quería una cita a solas. Ja'far comentó nuevamente:

—Me han alegrado el día. Pensaba que íbamos a estar los dos solos, ahí aburridos, pero por suerte llegaron ellos.

Esa última frase me hirió bastante, y tomé represalias de forma despechada, soltando de una sentada:

—Pues para la próxima vas al cine con ellos, si ibas a estar aburrido conmigo. —Ja'far, lógicamente, me miró sorprendido por el sonoro retintín que puse en "aburrido" y "conmigo". Yo ya me había acabado la segunda cerveza e iba a por la tercera. Me notaba cada vez más ebrio, y bien poco me importaba. Aun así, Ja'far no se tomó mi comentario en serio, y decidió acabar su primera lata.

—Mmm, conque eso te pasa... —susurró.

—¿El qué me pasa? —pregunté bastante borde. Ja'far se acercó repentinamente, con el objetivo de quitarme la lata.

—Deja de beber, que te está sentando mal —justificó. Yo no di mi brazo a torcer y de forma muy infantil intenté alejar la lata de él, gritando "no" y "para" repetidamente. Ja'far al final tuvo que usar la fuerza, colocándose encima de mí y agarrando mi brazo logró quitarme la lata. A juzgar por el fuerte agarre, me di cuenta de que se había enfadado conmigo. Ja'far cuando se lo propone puede soltar puñetazos tremebundos, y eso solo se lo conseguía yo enfadándole. Pero estaba más pendiente de que el hombre que deseaba se había sentado en mi abdomen, dejándome poco que imaginar. Tras quitarme la lata se quitó de encima, para mi desgracia.

—A veces parece que lo haces aposta —dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el sofá, tomando mi lata de la que había tomado apenas un sorbo y bebiéndola sin remordimientos—. Lo que te pasa es que querías estar conmigo a solas, ¿me equivoco?

Lo dijo tan directamente me pilló desprevenido, provocándome un pequeño rubor. Evité mirarle. Ja'far lo tomó como un acierto a su deducción, y siguió bebiendo.

—No me gusta que no seas sincero conmigo, y lo sabes. ¿Qué te había pasado por la cabeza?

—…No quería que esto fuera una salida. Quería que fuera… una cita. Pero con los niños no ha podido serlo —confesé mientras me levantaba. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que había pasado antes, tomé otra lata y empecé a beberla. Ja'far no me la quitó esta vez. Es más, ni sabía cómo había reaccionado ante lo que había dicho. No podía verle a la cara por vergüenza. Al rato me había acabado la tercera, y mi cabeza ya no actuaba racionalmente. Ja'far se había terminado la mía, y se tomó la última para que no lo hiciera yo. Decidí tumbarme en el sofá, hecho un ovillo y agotado. Había pensado en irme a mi cuarto, pero me encontraba algo mareado. Total, ya no tenía que decirle nada más: Ja'far es listo, y además me conoce muy bien.

Para mi sorpresa, Ja'far alcanzó mis piernas y me hizo colocarlas a lo largo del sofá, subidas a su regazo. Las acarició con delicadeza. Su caricia era suave y reconfortante, me hacía sentir en la gloria.

—Eres muy tonto, ¿sabes? ¿Desde cuándo lo llevas pensando? —soltó de sopetón.

—No lo recuerdo, pero tu clase de zambomba fue el último empujón. —Ja'far soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que salir conmigo va a ser algo bueno?

Su pregunta sonó melancólica. Parecía como si se sentía culpable de que yo me hubiese enamorado de él. Me giré para verle, y se veía tan triste como sonaba. Seguía bebiendo de la lata, y el punto se veía en sus mejillas. Aunque yo debía estar peor, mi cara estaba ardiendo. Ja'far continuó hablando:

—Si te soy sincero, yo también he pensado lo mismo varias veces. Pero luego pienso en mis anteriores parejas, y me echa mucho para atrás. Más que nada porque… A ver, nos llevamos bien y nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero… ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si cortamos, Sin? No sé todo lo que pasaría, pero sí que no podríamos ser ni amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. Les pasa a todas las parejas, es como una ley de vida. Me da muchísimo miedo.

—¿Por qué? —tartamudeé. Estaba completamente anonadado.

—Porque he estado toda mi vida contigo, qué va a ser. Si tú no estuvieras en mi vida, nada sería lo mismo. Prefiero una vida a tu lado a pesar de no ser correspondido, a una vida entera sin ti… Mierda, estoy muy borracho.

Un momento… ¡Un momento! Ja'far… ¡él! ¡S-se ha confesado! No podía creerlo. Estaba completamente rojo, y me levanté con prisas para mirarle ojiplático. Ja'far estaba igual de rojo, sosteniendo la lata y mirándome con sorpresa. Por fin pude decir algo, pero tartamudeando:

—¡Ja'far! ¡L-lo entiendo! ¡Pero t-tengo una razón por la que creo que eso no nos pasaría nunca! ¡C-créeme!

—¿Y c-cuál es? —Mi balbuceo era contagioso, e hizo que a Ja'far se le trabara también la lengua.

—¡Porque te conozco como la palma de mi mano! ¡Sé cómo eres, qué haces y qué dejas de hacer! Igual que tú conmigo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero eso no solucionaría nada, Sin.

—¡Claro que sí! Yo he cortado con mis ex porque me desilusionaba tras conocerles al completo. Me enamoraba más de la imagen que tenía, que de ellos. P-pero Ja'far, yo te quiero… ¡no! te amo por cómo eres, y nada de lo que has hecho ni dejado de hacer me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

Ja'far lo pensó por un momento y como si le encendiera una bombilla, sonrió de alegría. Yo ya no podía más: agarré con fuerza a Ja'far por la cintura y le besé. Fue primero un pequeño beso, al ver que él accedía tras la sorpresa se intensificó. Ja'far me abrazó por la espalda, llevando sus manos por toda esta e incluso llegando a zonas inferiores. Mientras, yo llevaba las mías por entre sus muslos. Cada beso me excitaba más haciéndome soltar leves gemidos, pero eso no me detenía para tumbarle y sentarme encima de él. Me empecé a quitar ropa ya que a cada segundo que pasaba estaba más acalorado, y Ja'far hizo lo mismo dejándome a la vista su maravilloso torso. Sus pecas partían desde su cara y recorrían el cuello y hombros, llamándome con un tintineo para besarlas una a una. Dios, qué bueno que está. Le mordía lo más delicadamente que podía la piel del cuello mientras él me manoseaba el culo y me acercaba levantando las caderas. Ese último movimiento provocaba una placentera fricción con nuestras erecciones, que yo insistí al contonear mis caderas. Ja'far soltaba leves quejidos de placer mientras intentaba morder mi oreja, pero de igual modo me ponía por lo cerca que podía escuchar su voz. Me dediqué completamente en su pecho, lamiendo y frotando sus pezones con toda la pasión que la borrachera me permitía. Ja'far agitó las piernas sobresaltado y gimiendo más. Por lo general era muy silencioso cuando hacíamos nuestras sesiones de masturbación mutua, así que anoté mentalmente el detalle del alcohol para las próximas. Sin embargo, Ja'far no pensaba lo mismo:

—Última ¡ah! vez… que bebo tan rápido... antes de…

—No seas aguafiestas. Estás tan sexy… que creo que me vas a volver eyaculador precoz —le respondí tras acabar de besar su pecho.

Ja'far soltó una carcajada por mi broma. Luego se levantó para agarrarme la cara y besarme lascivamente. Yo rodeé con mis piernas su cadera. Sus manos, como antes, estaban acariciando mis muslos y mi culo, provocando que me excitara más y que me limitara a abrazarle por el cuello. Tras el beso se dirigió a mi cuello mordiéndolo suavemente, e igual hizo con mi clavícula. De repente paró toda actividad, y algo frustrado dirigió sus manos a mis pendientes. ¡Es verdad, no me los había quitado!

—Ay, lo siento —dije mientras le permitía moverse para dejar los pendientes en la mesa.

—No pasa nada —respondió más tranquilo, volviendo con la lata que se había bebido antes del momento de la confesión. La movió un poco, y se escuchó un poco de la cerveza que quedaba. De un sorbo se bebió lo que quedaba. Ja'far entonces decidió pasarme el líquido boca a boca. Ojalá no me hubiera bebido las latas, podría haberle pedido que me las diese de esa manera. Algunas gotas de cerveza se deslizaron por mi barbilla, a las que Ja'far se encargó de limpiar pasando su lengua. Me tumbó a lo largo del sofá. Yo respiraba con fuerza por toda la excitación y sentía el pantalón molestando por momentos. Ja'far sabía eso, y para que me molestara más empezó a acariciarme por encima de la ropa, obligándome a gruñir lastimosamente. No podía ni besarle como se merecía. Será verdad lo que dice Ja'far, y es mejor renunciar a la bebida en esos momentos. Pero tampoco era tan malo porque estaba viendo que Ja'far estaba más excitado. Así, le propuse:

—Ja'far… Métemelo —Con esa solitaria frase creo que le bajé la borrachera, porque levantó la cabeza para mirarme y lucía sobriamente sorprendido.

—…¿Qué?

—Que me lo metas… Ya sabes… —Ja'far seguía igual de petrificado aunque más colorado que antes.

—Un momento, Sin… ¿Me estás diciendo… que quieres sexo…? —Asentí con la cabeza, sin ninguna vacilación. Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Vaya, el plan estaba de nuevo saliendo como lo esperaba! Aunque Ja'far seguía dubitativo—. A ver… vale, bien. Pero, tú sabes que eso no es como el otro sexo, ¿verdad? Es decir… que hay que, bueno… prepararse.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo ya estoy preparado. —Ja'far se quedó más sorprendido, e incluso llegó a incorporarse en el sofá con las manos en la sien. Yo también me incorporé, bastante confuso por su reacción—. ¿Q-qué pasa?

—Sin… ¿Me estás diciendo que tú te has hecho una…? —De nuevo, le asentí, sin saber el por qué de su sorpresa. A ver, para eso está el Internet, ¿no? Para saber pautas de ligue y cómo prepararse para ese tipo de encuentros. Ja'far entonces me miró bastante enfadado, y me gritó—: ¡Pero bueno, ¿tú eres tonto?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te lo has hecho aposta porque sabías que íbamos a acostarnos hoy?!

—No, claro que no lo sabía… Es que con el pensamiento de la cita, hice un plan para conquistarte y me preparé, nada más… —le respondí con toda sinceridad, bastante intimidado por su enfado.

—Un plan para conquistarme… Y lo llevas pensando desde el sábado… —Por tercera vez, asentí. Ja'far dejó de masajearse las sienes para echarme una reprimenda—. Eres un completo idiota… ¡Eso es peligroso! Podrías haberte hecho daño, ¿sabes?

—No había pensado en eso. Lo siento, Ja'far. —Tenía razón.

—Mira, puedes hacer eso de planificar citas y sacrificar tu culo si quieres con cualquier otra persona. Bueno, no. No deberías hacerlo por nadie. Pero lo que quiero decir es que conmigo no hace falta, chalado. —Me dio un beso a la vez que me acariciaba la mejilla—. Odio chillarte así, es que me pones de los nervios con tu impulsividad.

Ja'far me siguió besando a modo de disculpas.

—Lo siento. Quería que me encontraras perfecto. —dije, disculpándome también.

—Si ya lo eres, Sin. —Reanudamos el encuentro con otro apasionado beso. Ja'far empezó a prepararme llevando sus manos a mi erección y acariciándola por encima del pantalón. Ya estaba harto del pantalón, así que con mis propias manos me abrí la bragueta para quitármelo. Estaba sudando así que para Ja'far le resultó fácil empezar a mover su mano para masturbarme. Me abracé a su cuello para no perder el equilibrio y sentándome encima de su regazo. Él siguió con el ritual por bastante tiempo. A cada momento notaba un bulto donde me encontraba sentado que me rozaba violentamente y que me excitaba casi igual que su mano. Ja'far no logró estar impasible por más tiempo, así que me tumbó otra vez y se quitó el pantalón. De repente se puso más colorado e indeciso, y preguntó:

—¿E-estás seguro de que quieres esto?

—Sí, mucho —Con rapidez le acerqué un lubricante y un condón que había preparado. Ja'far suspiró por mi perspicacia, y tras abrir el envoltorio con los dientes de una forma erótica a mi vista, empezó a lubricar mi entrada.

—Esto puede dolerte, avísame cuando lo haga, y paro —me comentó. Qué mono es cuando se preocupa. Le di un beso para confirmárselo. Empezó como una molestia rara. Evité no pensar tanto en ello por miedo, pero también por ganas de hacerlo. Al ver la situación me ponía más, y eso quieras o no ayudaba. Al rato, Ja'far pudo entrar en mí. Solté un leve grito de dolor, pero eso no me hizo decirle que parara. No quería parar. Ja'far decidió esperar un rato a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al invasor.

—Te debe doler, ¿no?

—Mmm… es incómodo, solamente. El estar borracho ayuda a mitigar el dolor. —Soltaba aire por la boca, hecho un flan. Me veía débil ante Ja'far, ahora más que nunca. Sus muslos rozaban los míos y con ellos sentía su calor corporal.

—Qué idiota borracho —me dijo besándome. Sinceramente, no me podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Hacía una hora estaba apenado porque pensaba que había perdido una oportunidad de oro y ahora estaba con Ja'far haciendo el amor. ¡Menudos giros los del destino! Mientras esperábamos, sonó el móvil del trabajo de Ja'far, que estaba en la mesa. Estaba bastante cerca de donde estábamos, así que no le supuso un problema apagarlo. Pero él no sabía el placer que me había provocado ese leve movimiento, y solté un sonoro gemido.

—¡Lo siento, Sin! Era un estúpido mensaje de texto, lo podía haber visto luego.

—N-no… No ha sido de dolor… ¡ah! Ja'far… —De repente, sentía todo y era demasiado genial. El hecho de estar medio borracho me permitía no reprimir nada. Quería, necesitaba gritar. Los ojos de Ja'far me miraban con una ruborizada sorpresa y decidió probar con otro ligero movimiento. Gemí con fuerza y arqueé la espalda. Observé cómo Ja'far me veía con una sorpresa inesperada, y su miembro reaccionaba acorde a eso. Poco a poco Ja'far incrementó el vaivén, él cada vez más colorado, y yo cada vez más extasiado.

—Mierda, Sin. Y tú me llamas sexy… ¡um! Deberías verte… —Me comentó antes de callar mis gemidos con otro beso, y mover con más rapidez su cadera. Mis dedos se reunían en su espalda, apretando la piel que encontraban—. Si sigues así, te voy a comer entero.

Come todo lo que quieras, Ja'far. A medida que se intensificaba el vaivén, Ja'far soltaba también quejidos, y yo agitaba las piernas cuando él decidía darme estocadas más fuertes. Estaba llegando al clímax y quién me iba a decir que lo iba a hacer con la persona que más había querido en la vida. Con mi amigo de la infancia, mi mejor amigo, mi objeto de deseo y ahora, ¿mi novio? Parecía un sueño sacado de las profundidades de mi mente, pero no. Era real y lo sabía al poder notar la piel, la fuerte musculatura y la agitada respiración de mi fantasía andante. Ojalá le pudiera decir todos esos pensamientos que me pasaban, pero solo podía gemir su nombre y abrazarme más a él. Ja'far, con una demostración de su fuerza, me levantó para hacerme sentar a horcajadas. Como respuesta moví mis caderas para dar pequeños saltos encima de él. Me puse a gemir más cuando Ja'far decidió masturbarme nuevamente y atacando mi cuello con sus dientes. Seguimos con esa postura hasta que nos corrimos, él dentro de mí y yo en su mano oscilante. Nada más acabar me tumbé agotado sin importarme lo manchado que estaba, y Ja'far salió de mí. Cerré los ojos del cansancio con una fuerte sonrisa en los labios. Sentí entonces un pañuelo en mi barriga. Era Ja'far, que me estaba limpiando el estropicio en mi abdomen. Al terminar besó la zona y recostó encima de mí. Le besé con fuerza el cabello, respirando su aroma. Él agarró mi mano y me la besó con la misma fuerza. Estaba sonrojado, con gotas de sudor recorriendo su bonita silueta, y devorándome con la mirada. Ojalá nunca me olvide de esa imagen.

—Quién me iba a decir que la cafeína iba a ser mi aliada…—dijo de repente.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que te provocó que hicieras tu plan fue por lo del otro día, ¿no? Pues ese día me había pasado bebiendo café y refresco de cola para trabajar. Por eso esa noche no podía dormir, y por eso me pillaste.

—Vaya, me parece que le voy a hacer una donación a los distribuidores de refrescos de cola. —Ja'far soltó una alegre carcajada. Pero al pobre tuve que hacerle levantar, a pesar de lo cómodos que estábamos—. ¿Qué pasa, Sin? ¿Te duele?

—N-no, para nada. Tengo que ir a evacuar. Hablando de la cerveza, se me ha bajado —comenté mientras me dirigía a mi trono.

—Ahora que lo dices, yo también tengo que ir. Así nos vamos a la cama. —Escuché en la lejanía, ya en el baño. Al salir vi a Ja'far en la puerta, esperando a su turno apoyado en el marco. ¿Puede andar por la casa desnudo todo el día, por favor? Tras pasar a mi lado, me dio un pequeño manotazo en mis posaderas, algo adoloridas—. Anda, ponte algo para tapar ese culito antes de dormir.

—Recibido, mi General. —Me dirigí a ponerme los calzoncillos y a tumbarme en mi cama, sin ni siquiera taparme. Al rato Ja'far me estaba abrazando por detrás y me susurraba al oído.

—Gracias, Sin.

—¿Por qué?

—Por quererme, o bueno, amarme —eso lo dijo entre risas—, como habías dicho.

Me giré para verle. Crucé sus piernas con las mías, acariciándoselas con los pies. Me podía quedar viéndole toda la noche, solo para recordar ese instante. No sé, creo que me ha dado muy fuerte por él. Pero claro, estamos hablando de _él_.

—Da igual cómo lo digas, lo importante es lo que sientes en tu corazón.

Lo último que vi antes de dormir fue una sonrisa sincera de Ja'far. Y lo primero que vi al día siguiente fue a mi novio durmiendo a mi lado.

Una nueva aventura se avecinaba, y estoy más que preparado.

* * *

Este fic salió a modo de epílogo de «Demasiada cafeína» por los pequeños indicios que había dejado de Sin sobre su enamoramiento por Ja'far. Medio camino estaba hecho, solo tuve que ponerles en una cita, y la historia salió por sí sola. El cameo de los protas de Magi también salió por sí solo.

Me encanta haberlo escrito desde el punto de vista de Sinbad. ¡Si es que muy romanticón, en el fondo!

¡Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!


End file.
